Worth The Fight
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: Kurt Hummel has transferred to McKinley High from Dalton Academy for his senior year. Blaine Anderson is McKinley's residential nice-guy Bad boy. Both are openly gay. Two entirely different worlds, more alike then one would think. Are these two destined to be? Or are they just along for the ride? AU! (BadBoy!Blaine, Senior!Klaine, Fighter!Blaine, rated M for later smut!)
1. Prologue

There is one thing that Kurt Hummel can't stand more than anything in this entire world. (And that's really saying something, because there are a lot of things Kurt Hummel does not care for.)

Homophobes.

And he lives smack-dab in the middle of Homophobia, home of the homophobes.

Also known as Lima, Ohio.

Some things you should know about Kurt Hummel. His middle name is Elizabeth, same name as his late mother. She died when he was eight, so his Dad raised him until he got remarried his sophomore year of Highschool, to a nice widow named Carole Hudson. With their union, Kurt gained a new stepbrother, Finn. (The Hudsons, thankfully, are not homophobic. That would be a problem.)

He's attended Dalton Academy for Boys for the past three years on a scholarship he won in an essay contest about anti-bullying. For his senior year though, he wants to escaped the confinement of the prep school life. Kurt Hummel is a fashion designer, and in a school where you are forced to wear the same uniform everyday, it's torture to his soul. His individuality is not appreciated or allowed to be highlighted either, and he's sick of blending in with the crowd, even if he is in a zero-tolerance bullying environment.

So he's transferring. To William McKinley Highschool, home of the Titans, in Lima Ohio. Which unfortunately, has no bully policy whatsoever. And they have a Slushie machine. Lovely.

Oh, and there's one more thing you should know about Kurt Hummel.

He's gay.

Senior year should be plain magic, don't you think?

* * *

There isn't really a lot that bothers Blaine Anderson.

If you make fun of his height, his family, his friends, or the fact that he's as gay as the 4th of July, well, that's another story.

Blaine has been a student of McKinley High since freshman year, when he transferred halfway through the year after a certain... _incident_ at his previous school. He's a member of the Glee Club, the very bottom of the popularity food chain. His parents come from money. Big money. He's friendly to teachers, skipped a year because of how high his test scores are, and is not that bad a guy.

Except for the fact that he can fight. And he has no problem using it to help the little guy.

Jock just Slushie a girl in his Glee club? Blaine's in detention the next day for beating the crap out of him. Jacob Ben Israel put false footage of Blaine's lab partner on his blog? His camera is mysteriously wrecked beyond recognition, along with Jacob's glasses. Someone toss a nerd in a dumpster? You'll find them there the next day, stripped to their underwear and doodles on their face. In sharpie.

Spray paint "FAG" on Blaine's locker? Well, let's just say we don't talk about what happened to those guys.

All in all, he's a pretty decent guy. He just so happens to use his fists to solve all his problems, despite his impressive IQ.

Senior year, he's looking forward to getting out of this shit-hole and making a name for himself. No one wants to be a Lima-loser on their adulthood after all. One more year to go, he's already skipped the torture of another one.

So when he hears about a new student transferring from the prestigious Dalton Academy through his network of connections, he ups his training a little more that final week of vacation.

New students are always instant targets at McKinley. And if he can help make the kid's life not a total hell, then he's done his job right.

Especially if the new student is gay, too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people! I'm doing it! After almost an entire 6 months reading over a hundred different Klaine Fanfictions, I'm taking a swing at it!**

**So, no spoilers, but we've got ourselves a BadBoy!Blaine fic here! So excited, some of my favorite Fanfictions have featured this Blaine, though I love our "true" Blaine dearly. Kurt has been tweaked a bit as well, and I know they're suppose to be different ages, so I had Blaine skip a year so they could stay the same year. Because the Break-up and everything up until the proposal shouldn't have even happened. I switched their schools (because I can) and I feel like Rich!Blaine fits the storyline better, though I don't think he's rich in real life. **

**Hold on to your anything guys, cause you're about to enter my biggest guilty pleasure; Klaine Fanfiction. You've been warned!**


	2. Welcome to McKinley

**A/N: Oh dear Goddess, I have the prologue up for 9 hours and already a dozen follows! If that isn't motivating I don't know what! I'll try to update often, but a weekly-biweekly is probably to be expected. Thanks for your interest!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel is a lot of things. Fashion Designer, Actor, gay man.

He's also a singer.

He has his own YouTube channel, penname _ThePorcelainGod_. He has hundreds of videos of himself singing on it. Many are from his time at Dalton, others are his own covers, some even have a few guests in the form as his friends. His brother has made an appearance even.

He also has even more videos of fashion shows. Some with his friends, others solo. Many times, he's wearing what he claims is an original Kurt Hummel design. He gives tips on how kids who don't have much money, like him, can still have impeccable fashion sense and style.

Blaine is a follower.

He's also has his own channel, under the name _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_. He has hundreds of his own videos of himself singing. Majority are ones he's taken during Glee practice, others are just him. He plays all the music, sometimes the guitar, others the piano, even the violin and harmonica have made an appearance.

There may be a few fighting tutorials up there as well, along with self defense and a few cell phone videos of his fights at school.

Kurt is a follower.

Despite this fact, both don't really watch for the singing. Strange, I know, what else are they watching it for?

Well Blaine, for one, can't take his eyes off what he is convinced is the _greatest_ piece off ass to ever graze the planet. And those skin tight jeans he seems to always wear, are they painted on or something! God! And when he started coiffing his gorgeous chestnut hair off his face and away from his eyes, Blaine started having problems down there. Still does, actually.

Honestly, he doesn't even remember if _ThePorcelainGod_ is a good singer or not. But _damn_ is he a sexy human being.

Funny thing is, Kurt seems to have the same problem. _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_ sings? Really? He was here to lose himself in those warm honey depths right where his eyes should be. Imagine running his long fingers through those silky black curls. Maybe stare at that perfect ass in those black jeans that actually fit him well, something most teenage boys are incapable of finding. And yes, maybe those odd triangle eyebrows of his are sexy. Just a bit.

Though they announce their names at the beginning of every video, they never pick up on it, or the voice speaking. Kind of scary actually, but it is just a stranger on the internet. Harmless leering won't hurt anyone, right? Not like there are a lot of options in Ohio anyways.

Not like they'll ever actually meet or anything, right?

* * *

"I'm a Hummel," he whispers to himself, trying to fight the nerves bunching and twisting in his stomach. "No one pushes the Hummels around."

With a deep breath, he pushes the slightly rusty doors open and strides into the crowded hallways, his confident, _I'm better than you all_ swagger making him a bit taller.

The noise changes from excited talking to whispers and stares, and Kurt feels a pang of regret in his chest. Maybe he shouldn't have made his walk so obvious. Perhaps he did go overboard with white skinny jeans with numerous zippers, knee length black boots with extra buckles, light blue button down, black vest with hanging chains, and black and white checkered bow tie. Most people didn't draw such immediate attention to themselves like this.

Squaring his jaw, he lifts his head higher and strides through the crowd of plastic people whispering his name. This is who he is. His individuality craves the spotlight, his talent yearns to be recognized. He's not going to hide who he is. Not for these people, not for anyone. Not even if that nonexistent God hands him _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_ in flesh and blood. No one.

But as he meets the gaze of some of the more bold students, he isn't surprised to see the eyes of many girls have gone glassy and dark. He smirks to himself, adding a little swing to his hips. A few girls actually swoon.

There's some things Kurt knows all too well about himself. He likes boys. Patti Lupone is his idol. Mint green and orange do not go well together with his skin tone. He has a rare and incredible voice.

He's pretty damn gorgeous for a man.

Years of receiving slips of paper with phone numbers he never calls anyways, comments on his YouTube videos, cat calls on the street, flirting in the coffee shop, and downright leering during a performance has all taught him that. Kurt Hummel is hot.

Shame majority of the time the male contributions are either through the screen or his friends trying to be supportive and encouraging.

No matter. He's here now, and if this can earn him a degree of respect, he'll take it. With a new confidence, he waltzes down the corridor, girls giggling to each other while their boyfriends shoot daggers his way with their eyes.

He reaches his locker, having already memorized his schedule. Last thing he wanted was to be was the stereotypical new kid with his eyes glued to a piece of paper, dependent on it and lost without it, sometimes even with. He starts pulling his books out of his satchel, his locker already decorated from the night before. He smiles at the smiling faces of his friends, missing them a bit. Reaching into his bag, he pulls out his hairspray to fix a stray piece he noticed came loose in his mirror.

And it's thanks to that mirror that after he puts the can back, he notices a large mass of red and white coming toward him, white styrofoam cups in their hands.

His stomach drops to his feet. _Slushies_. Finn warned him about this. Lucky for Kurt Hummel, he always comes prepared.

Whipping around, he pulls a rainbow umbrella from his bag and hides it behind his back, closing his locker as he stares down the jocks approaching him. The one in front is fat, with short cropped brown hair and muddy brown eyes. His sneer is ugly and doesn't help his complexion at all Kurt notices. The letterman jacket-clad boys walk up to Kurt, trapping him between them and the lockers behind him.

Keeping his head high, he raises a plucked eyebrow at their direction, making a show of looking around at his new acquaintances. Remaining his air of confidence, he asks snarkily, "Can I help you gentlemen with something?", his voice sneering slightly at the word _gentlemen_. The fat one in front smiles smugly, soon followed by the others. So he seems to be the leader. Great.

"Oh nothing," he says cheekily. "We just wanted to wish the new homo a welcome to McKinley."

With that said, he hasn't even finished speaking before Kurt has unfurled the umbrella, curling into a ball on the ground so it covers all of him, as the jocks all hurl their fruity syrupy cups of ice at him. It isn't perfect, some still sneaks past and drips onto his boots and hair, but his outfit has survived the assault.

Standing up slowly, he shakes the umbrella off before closing it and placing it inside a baggie before returning it to his satchel. Taking a tissue from his bag, he delicately dabs at his boots and hair, taking all forms of colored ice from them. Lifting his head, he notices the looks of disbelief and shock on the jocks' faces, their cups still dripping.

Smirking at them, he lifts a hand and parts them with it, strolling past as he shouts over his shoulder, "Why, thank you! It's wonderful here!" before disappearing around the corner for his first class, leaving fury in his place as it settles into the jocks. No one survives a Slushie attack here. No one.

* * *

He's heard all about it by second period. He ignored his teacher all of first while his people texted him the details about the jocks and the new kid. To say he was furious was an understatement.

Not even in the school for five minutes and already the jocks were trying to turn the kid into a rainbow? Who the fuck did they think they were? Just cause they were football players didn't mean they had the right to make kids life hell here. He's spent his entire Highschool life trying to get that point across in their thick skulls.

Well, looks like it's time for another lesson.

**_Finn Hudson: _  
Dude, you gotta do something about this! Yeah he was smart and saved himself, so it's not so bad, but he's my brother dammit! I can't just let this go, they'll think they can do it again, and he might not be so lucky next time! They'll throw him in a dumpster next and I don't want to listen to his whining about ruined designer clothes for weeks if they do!**

**_Blaine Anderson:_  
Patience my friend. Have you told the others?**

**_Finn Hudson:_  
Yeah, they know.**

**_Blaine Anderson:_  
Then stick to the plan. I promise, they will pay for this.**

* * *

"Hey Karoffsky!"

The jock turns at his name, only to find himself held against the brick wall, an elbow shoved against his windpipe.

_Anderson_. He shoulda known.

"What's your problem, fairy?" Dave sneers, his voice coming out strangled thanks to the pressure on his throat.

"_My_ problem?" Blaine demands angrily. "_I'm_ not the one who organized a rainbow attack on the new kid for being _new_!" he snarls.

Karoffsky frowns at him, his face starting to purple. "What's it to you, Anderson?" he retorts.

"You know damn well what's it to me, dick!" Blaine shouts back. "I need you Neanderthals to understand you don't have the right to treat kids this way just because they're what you consider '_lame_'!" He emphasizes his point by pulling him back a little before slamming him back against the wall, emitting a choked gasp from the jock. "Not to mention he happens to be the brother of my good friend, our school's quarterback and lead male singer in our Glee club, one Mr. Finn Hudson. And you see, family of my family is my family as well, _you understand_?" He demands, digging his elbow in a little further.

Karoffsky is scared now, man, since he's about thisclose to passing out. "Yeah, yeah, I understand!" he chokes out, grasping at Blaine's biceps desperately. With a satisfied smirk, Blaine releases his hold on him and steps back, allowing the jock a gasp of air before harshly punching him in the gut. Karoffsky's eyes grow huge as any air he could get leaves his body. He clutches at his stomach, falling to his knees and tears trickle out his eyes.

And then screams in pain as a savage kick is brought to his manhood. With a squeak, he falls to the side, his face scrunched in pain.

Blaine hovers over him, a glare on his face. "Stay away from the new kid," he growls, then swiftly turns on his heel, leaving the jock there in the dust as the lunch bell signals the passing period.

* * *

"_C'mon_ Kurt, you have to tryout for Glee club!" Finn whines to him during said lunch period. "You're super talented and I know you love it, we could really use your talent to bring us to Nationals this year!"

Kurt pretends to think about it as he chews his salad, teasing his step-brother some more. "I don't know, Finn," he draws out, holding back his smirk at the pleading look his brother is sending him. "Aren't you, like, the main male lead? And you've got plenty of girls, I doubt you need another," he adds with a roll of his eyes.

Finn's eyes harden as he looks square into Kurt's eyes. "You are _not_ a girl," he whisper lowly. "Don't you _dare_ let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kurt blinks in shock at his brother's intensity. He's always been protective, that's true, so it's actually kind of sweet, but seeing his easy going brother get so tense so fast let's him know something is up.

"Finn," he drags out slowly, his tone warning. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Finn blushes and ducks his head, muttering something Kurt can't pick up. "I'm sorry Finn, what was that?" he asks sweetly.

Finn sighs guiltily. "The Glee Club and I may have spray painted the locker room with rainbows as payback for attacking you this morning."

Kurt stares blankly at his brother, then blinks a few times. Suddenly he's laughing, his high pitch turning a few heads. "Oh my Gaga," he breathes, cheeks tinted red from laughter, "You didn't. Oh _God_ tell me you didn't, I can't, I just can't," he breaks off, laughter overtaking him again.

Finn blushes and turns his head, muttering under his breath. When Kurt catches his breath he pulls his brother close in a hug, surprising the abnormally tall teenager. "Thank you, Finn," he mumbles against his chest. "That's very sweet of you to defend me."

Finn awkwardly wraps his arms around the older teen, shocked by Kurt's sudden show of PDA. "No problem, bro," he replies, just as the lunch bell rings for the next period.


	3. So You've Heard of Me?

**A/N:**

**Don't get used to these quick updates, I'm on my last few days of Spring Break before JV soccer and all honors and AP takes control of my life again.**

**I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, any characters or places mentioned, sites including YouTube, nothing is mine. I'm just using them like the puppets they are to fulfill my dark desires MUA HAHAHAHAHA...**

...  
*Ahem*. Moving on.

**KLAINE MEETING! ciwnidjsldjwgudmfksndksjwkdkchfdhdjdckmdkkodcmcrjjom**

* * *

The lunch bell had just rung, and Kurt was desperately trying to get to his AP Physics class on time. He had to take a detour when he spotted some of the jocks from this morning gathered around his locker, the Slushie mess cleaned up by the janitors already. Doesn't mean they weren't willing to resort to other methods.

He sat down in the nearest seat he could find seconds before the bell rang, and he gave a sigh of relief. Looking around he saw he was on the edge, the seat behind him empty, the one in front occupied by a short Asian girl, and a large black girl to his left. They both turned towards him simultaneously to look at him.

"Hi, Kurt," the black girl said to him, smiling. "I don't know if you remember us, Finn introduced us that one time, remember?"

He looked between the two girls, trying to piece together where he knew them. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, recognition lighting up his features. "Of course, Mercedes and Tina, from Glee Club! How are you?" he asked excitedly as they stood up and hugged quickly. The teacher was on her laptop, so class hadn't really started yet.

"We're fine," Tina said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "That move with the umbrella this morning was brilliant! Wish I had thought of that before, could have saved so many of my goth outfits!" she said with a small pout. Kurt laughed, wondering why he never kept touch with these girls while he was at Dalton. Really his only close girl friends were Rachel and Quinn, and that's because they've both been in an on-again-off-again relationship with Finn for some time now.

"So Kurt, if your videos on YouTube are any indication, am I right to assume you're going to be auditioning for Glee?" Mercedes asked hopefully. Kurt smiled at her. "Of course," he replied. "The world deserves to witness the awesome that is Kurt Hummel."

She laughed delightedly. "Oooo, a diva, are we? Kurt Hummel, I think you and I are going to get along just fine, white boy," she said with a wink. Kurt felt a grin widen on his face, Tina shooting him a smile.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door, silencing everyone. The teacher finally looked up from her laptop, closing it gently. "Come in, Mr. Anderson," she called out smoothly.

The door opened to reveal the most _gorgeous_ boy Kurt had ever laid eyes on. He could feel his eyes widen and his heart start to stutter madly in his chest. He could have sworn he's seen that boy before...

"My apologies for my tardiness, Ms. Miglans," he spoke smoothly, his voice unintentionally husky and deep, making Kurt shiver at how _masculine_ it was. "I had a little problem to take care of before class."

Ms. Miglans raised an eyebrow at him, her "I'm sure you did," hinting that she knew more than he lead on. "Well, since you've managed to delay the class for three minutes, you will have to compensate by giving me three minutes of your time after class. And you will receive no pass from me if you need more than the remaining three to get to your next class."

He nodded his head, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. He would still have time, and he knew she wasn't entirely mad. How bad of a delinquent could he be if he had a GPA higher than a 4.0?

Kurt, meanwhile, was unsure if he going to pass out or not. He hadn't really breathed since this _God_ walked into the room. He had unruly ebony curls, which seemed gelled slightly to give them a sense of control, and a gorgeous olive tinted complexion, colored by a slight tan. His eyebrows were oddly triangular, and his face showed signs of a light stubble. He wore dark blue jeans which hugged his form, but not as tight as Kurt's did, and a black v-neck which showed just a hint of chest hair and showed his impressive physique. His forearms were bare, and they were so solid and thick, the muscles under them flexing as he shifted his arms.

Kurt swallowed the lump down his throat. He was about to whisper to Mercedes who this creature was when he turned towards Kurt and their gazes met.

You know all those cliches about love at first sight, about angels singing and light shining from the heavens, about souls clicking and fireworks exploding?

Yeah, none of that happened. But both boys did gasp slightly as their gazes connected. Kurt was looking into warm puddles of honey gold, while the boy fell deep into an ocean of clear glaz, which seemed to be swimming of blues, greens, and grays, blue being the most dominant color.

Blaine couldn't believe it. He was half convinced Karoffsky had actually hit him in the head and he was hallucinating. He was tempted to pinch his arms, make sure he wasn't dreaming. What he was looking at had to be real though, because intelligent brain or not, there was no way it was capable of conjuring up something so utterly _perfect_.

He wasn't even exaggerating. Everything, from his chestnut hair coiffed elegantly in a sweep up his head, to his full pink lips, to the tips of his fine boots, was the embodiment of perfect male specimen. Other men might disagree, it was obvious that this one was a bit more effeminate than the stereotype of masculinity. But not for Blaine. What this man was was simply _beautiful_, a word not many men can possess. His soft cheekbones and porcelain complexion was breathtaking. He felt like frolicking in that hair, like running his tongue over that creamy, milky skin and seeing just what it tastes like...

Kurt watched as the boy's cheeks gained a pink tint, making his own face heat up in response. He could feel the blood rushing south, and he knew he couldn't discreetly reposition himself while that gaze was on him, it'd be glaringly obvious.

The spell was broken between the two when Ms. Miglans cleared her throat loudly. "Your _seat_, Mr. Anderson," she said pointedly, her eyebrow raised in question at the two boys. Blushing furiously, both boys looked away hastily, Kurt using that moment to shift in his seat slightly while the boy was looking elsewhere. The class erupted in whispers as Blaine made his way into the seat behind Kurt.

Kurt could feel his ears burning, his embarrassment mixed with his arousal. The fact that the very appearance of this boy was enough to make him hard was mortifying. And if he was going to be completely honest, incredibly exciting.

Blaine tried not to, he really did. Something took over him as he reached out to tangle his foot on the boy's ankle, eliciting a small gasp from him. He could see the tips of his ears turn a deeper shade of red, but he made no attempt to dislodge the contact. A small thrill went up Blaine's spine at that simple fact.

Kurt could feel Mercedes's eyes on him, and he turned his head to her. Her face was twisted into one of concern, and she mouthed _You okay?_ to him. Giving her a shaky smile, he nodded his head unconvincingly. She smirked at him before winking, sending Tina a shake of her head.

They remained that way the entire period, both boys trying desperately to remember where they'd seen the other before. Neither boy could concentrate, their close proximity allowing them to catch each other's scent. Kurt had the aroma of fresh jasmine and vanilla, while Blaine had a spicy, sandalwood scent. Their mouths watered as their arousal grew.

The bell rang, and Blaine reluctantly retracted his foot. Kurt had to suppress the urge to whine at the loss of contact. His heart hadn't calmed down since the interaction was initiated, and he still can't fathom why he did nothing to stop it.

Both packed their books quickly, desperate to see the other's face. When Kurt turned around the same time Blaine glanced up, their gazes met again.

Suddenly they both realized where they'd seen the other from. Kurt sucked in a gasp as Blaine's eyes widened.

"_TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_," Kurt whispered in disbelief, a smile spreading on his lips.

"_ThePorcelainGod_," Blaine replied, his own smile widening.

Before both boys could say anything else though, Ms. Miglans spoke up from the back of the room. "Remember, three minutes, Mr. Anderson," she said pointedly. Both boys frowned in disappointment, but Kurt reluctantly rose from his chair, his books close to his chest. He walked to the door, feeling the boy's gaze on him. As he reached the doorway, he turned towards him and threw a flirty smile and wink in his direction before waltzing out the door.

Blaine's cheeks erupted in color, and he dropped his head to hide the shy, excited smile he knew had blossomed across his face.

_Holy shit_, they both thought. _He's even more gorgeous in person_.

* * *

They didn't see each other again until their last period, Health. Kurt had to run after finding a new route that avoided his locker again, glad he was already aware of healthy diets and such so he didn't need his textbook anyway. Why he needed to take this class as a senior baffled him, but every school is different. When he walked into the room to see the boy from Physics already there, talking to his step-brother, he couldn't help how his face had split into an instant grin.

Blaine noticed when the scent of jasmine and vanilla hit him the moment the boy entered the room. Turning his head from Finn and spotting the boy, his smile could only be described as one of joy. Students started whispering again, no doubt rumors being spread after the incident a few periods ago.

Finn, as oblivious as ever, grinned at his brother and called him forth. "Hey, dude!" he greeted, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt smiled fondly at his brother, rolling his eyes at him. "Don't call me 'dude', Finn," he reminded him as he sat in the seat beside him, the one in front of _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_. He still couldn't believe the boy was here, that he was in Ohio of all places.

Turning in his seat before Finn could respond, he held a delicate hand out to the boy behind him. "Kurt Hummel," he spoke easily, ignoring the nerves in his heart surprisingly well. The boy smiled genuinely, taking the offered hand into his. Both boys sucked in air quietly as they felt the sparks spread across their skin at the contact.

"Blaine Anderson," he breathed out, sounding just as breathless as Kurt felt. They smiled at each other, not noticing their hands were still clasped tightly between them. Neither did Finn, thankfully.

"Oh! Right, Kurt, this is Blaine, he's one of our male leads in Glee Club," Finn supplied. "Blaine, this is my step-brother, Kurt."

Blaine's eyes got impossibly larger as his mouth gaped slightly. "This gorgeous specimen of male perfection is your brother?" he asked incredulously, not even blinking at what words he had just uttered from his mouth. His filter must have been turned off, because he couldn't focus on anything but how high and _beautiful_ Kurt's voice was.

Kurt's cheeks took on a faint blush as she smirked back, Finn's eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "And this replica of Adonis is the oh-so-famous "Robin Hood" Blaine?" he returned easily.

Blaine grinned back cockily, ignoring the way his cheeks warmed slightly. "So you've heard about me then, have you, Mr. Hummel?"

"Oh, I knew spray painting the locker rooms wasn't something Finn could come up with on his own," Kurt replied, both ignoring Finn's protest of "Hey!" "I had him tell me who the mastermind was behind it. Thank you for that, by the way."

"No problem, babe," Blaine breathed out evenly, both boys slightly shocked and secretly thrilled at the term of endearment. "If you ever need help with anything else, I'd be more than happy to help you out," he added lowly, the hidden meaning in it making Kurt shiver excitedly.

"Oh, you can count on it," Kurt whispered, his voice dropping and octave or two from his usual register, making Blaine's belly swirl with heat. "I'll be sure to return the favor as well," he added, throwing a flirty wink in afterwards.

The sudden sound of a chair being scrapped against the floor as Finn stood up in quiet fury broke their moment. He glared down at their still joined hands, making them blush as they quickly drew them apart. They had completely forgotten their surroundings.

Before Finn could open his mouth, a voice from the front of the room called out to them. "Mr. Hudson, is there a problem?" he asked irritated. Flushing, Finn sat down quickly, muttering an apology before shooting daggers at Blaine again. But they fell on blind eyes, because the boys had locked gazes again and were smiling suggestively at each other. Kurt turned around, and Blaine's foot started rubbing up and down Kurt's calf, making Kurt bite back his moan of pleasure.

Guess senior year wasn't going to be all that bad, now was it?


	4. Glee Club?

_This wasn't a bad way to start off the school year,_ Kurt thought to himself as the final bell rang, Blaine's leg finally halting it's caress. He held back a sigh as it was reluctantly retracted, the absence of heat making him want to shiver. Without looking towards Finn, who he knew was still glaring daggers at them both, Kurt turned towards the Adonis behind him, his face lifting into a flirty smirk.

"So," he drawled out, Blaine returning his smile just as cockily. "I'm thinking of joining Glee club. Maybe you could show me the way?"

Blaine grinned, his eyes sparkling in excitement at the prospect of spending more time with Kurt. "Why of course, good sir," he responds, loving the way Kurt's face flushed a little at the 'sir'. Rising from his seat, he shouldered his bag and held an arm out to Kurt, his dapper charm impressing the pale boy.

"Shall we?" he asks, ignoring Finn trying to get their attention. Smiling, Kurt took the offered arm into his, looking into Blaine's eyes. "We shall," he replies, and they smile at each other before walking out the room arm in arm, striking up conversation easily and leaving behind a fuming Finn.

By now the whispers had spread like wildfire, the gossip and rumors about the two trailing off everyone's tongues. When they caught sight of the two walking arm in arm down the hall, they were silenced momentarily by Blaine's glare. The moment the boys were out of sight, thought, they could hear the burst of voices as more rumors were created.

Shaking his head, Kurt frowned as they approached his locker, seeing a few jocks still lingering by it. Tugging on Blaine's arm tightly, he tried to convey that they should just turn around, he didn't have to do his homework anyways. But Blaine looked at him and shook his head, his jaw set and eyes fiery with determination.

They strolled up to the locker, Blaine glaring harshly at the boys. "Move," he ordered gruffly, flexing his arms instinctively. Kurt sucked in a gasp as he felt the already massive muscles grow impossible larger, his pupils dilating slightly. The jocks glared at Kurt with hostility, but lurked off when Blaine cracked his knuckles in a warning. Turning to Kurt with a smile, he waved his arm towards the locker and bowed with a flourish, reviling in Kurt's adorable giggle.

"You're just too much," Kurt said through his giggle, opening his locker with his free arm, refusing to release Blaine just yet. "You go from sexy Adonis to menacing boxer to adorable puppy in seconds. It's quite endearing."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in amusement, his smile shifting into a smirk. "Says the boy who goes from sexy, unattainable porcelain god to cute, shy little baby penguin in a blink."

Kurt turns to him, feigning mock offense. "Baby penguin! I'll have you know, sir, that I am completely comfortable with my sexuality and my body. I'm not easy, but I'm no prude either," he replies, winking at Blaine before returning to his books. Grinning, Blaine shakes his head again, his murmured, "_I'd like to find out firsthand_," barely audible. Kurt simply smirked as he closed his locker, and they continued to the choir room, conversation flowing between them again.

...

* * *

...

In the span of those few minutes, Finn had texted Rachel his offense to his brother and Blaine being "too friendly for comfort", which of course meant the entire Glee club was ready to pounce on the two when they walked into the choir room.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the door, their gossip loud enough to penetrate the soundproof walls. "Just ignore their questions," he murmurs to Kurt, the boy's blue eyes curious. "They'll get bored if you don't acknowledge them and gossip about other things."

Kurt shrugged and nodded, flashing Blaine a smile which was easily returned. Pushing open the door, the boys shared a look of amusement as the chatter was cut off instantly, eyes wide as they strolled in, still arm in arm. Blaine offered Kurt a chair in the front, which he took happily, before pulling up one next to him so they could sit close enough for their thighs to touch. The room exploded in shouts when Blaine snaked a muscled arm around Kurt's thin waist.

"What the hell, Anderson?"

"Wanky."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Didn't you guys just meet?"

"So Kurt's a dolphin too?"

Kurt followed Blaine's advice and remained silent, biting back his amusement. Blaine just looked forward, away from Finn's narrowed glare.

"Kurt!" Rachel Berry suddenly shouted, her face appearing in front of Kurt's instantly. He raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment, but remained silent. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you in Glee club? You know you're my best friends so of course I trust you, but you're an ex-Warbler and that makes you a possible spy, we can't have that here! And why haven't you told me about this either!?" she exclaimed, gesturing at Blaine wildly. Blaine continued to look forward, bored by her presence.

Kurt shook his head fondly, replying simply, "Oh, how I missed your insanity."

Blaine cracked a smile, creating one on Kurt's face as well. Rachel grew red as they ignored her, about to open her mouth when the Glee club all chorused "Shut up, Rachel," in perfect unity. Frowning, she allowed Finn to lead her away, who still was attempting to kill Blaine with his eyes.

The questions came again until Kurt raised his hand, silencing the room. Returning his hand to his side, he contemplated before placing it on Blaine's knee. "Hello, everyone," he spoke pleasantly, still facing forward. "I'm Kurt Hummel, Finn's step-brother. I just transferred from Dalton Academy, where I was a countertenor in the Warblers. I'm interested in joining Glee club, so I'm here to observe. Blaine was nice enough to show me the way, and I appreciate his hospitality."

Santana snorted at that, and shared a fist bump with Puck. Just then, Mr. Schue came into the room, his face excited. "Hey guys!" he called out. "Its good to see you all again this year! Now, this week's lesson is-"

He cut off, noticing Kurt in the front row, raising his eyebrow in question at Blaine's arm around his waist, though he smiled wide. "Hi! Are you interested in joining Glee club?" Mr. Schue asked hopefully. Kurt gave a curt nod, replying with, "Kurt Hummel, Finn's brother."

"Great!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically. "You don't have to audition today, but if you'd like to show us what you can do after you see what it's like then..."

"Actually," Kurt butted in, cutting off the director. "I do have something I'd like to sing now, if that's alright with you."

Mr. Schue didn't even looked fazed as he responded happily, gesturing for Kurt to step up to the front. Retracting himself from Blaine, he whispered his choice to the pianist and stood with a hand on his jutted hip, eyes boring into Blaine's as the music started. Some of the girls gasped as the opening notes played out, and Blaine perked up in interest. Kurt smirked confidently, then opened his mouth.

_"Something has changed within me, something is not the same,_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game,_

_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep,_

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap._

_It's time to try, defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try, defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down."_

Kurt watched with a satisfied smirk as the choir room gazed upon him in shock, save for Rachel, Quinn, and Finn, who had heard him before. His gaze locked back on to Blaine's, whose pupils had darkened slightly and dilated, his lips slightly parted. Kurt fought back his arousal at the sight of the boy's amazement, throwing his soul back into the song.

_"I'm through excepting limits, cause someone said they're so,_

_Some things I cannot change,_

_But till I try I'll never know._

_Too long Ive been afraid of, losing love I guess I've lost,_

_Well if that's love it comes at, at much too high a cost._

_I'd sooner buy, defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try, defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down._

_I'd sooner buy, defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try, defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohooohhhhooooooo!"_

Kurt felt his heart swelling with pride as they applauded his flawless note, glad they understood the rarity it was for a male to hit such a high note so perfectly. He bowed daintily, his inner diva beaming more than his face was. Wordlessly, he returned to his seat, smirking at the stunned look Blaine was sporting. His mouth had fallen open at the high note, and he was staring at Kurt with a look of utter disbelief.

"Was it to your liking?" he asked smartly, raising an eyebrow in amusement, his cheeks slightly flushed from flattery. Blaine blinked quickly, his mouth snapping audibly. He looked away as embarrassment colored his cheeks. Kurt smiled fondly. Blaine really was too adorable.

"That was fantastic, Kurt!" Mr. Schue said lively. "I think that if you decide to join after all, we would love to have you!" The rest of the club murmured their agreement. Kurt smiled sincerely. "Good to know," he replied.

"So!" Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together. "As I was saying, this week's lesson is improve performances! Nothing builds confidence like putting on a show you haven't prepared for! So you'll be called on at any moment, and be given an artist to sing."

"Mr. Schue, if I may-"

"No, you may not, Rachel," Mr. Schue responded. "This club is a family, not a group of background singers to shadow you. Please stop trying to change that."

Rachel pouted in the corner, crossing her arms across her chest and sinking in her chair. "Blaine!" Mr. Schue called suddenly, making the boy face his teacher fully. "Why don't you go first? Your artist is... Katy Perry."

Blaine grew a smile of elation, peaking Kurt's interest. This guy must be a fan. The eyes rolls that were thrown at him from every member seemed to confirm this. Throwing a wink at Kurt, Blaine got up to the piano and spoke to the guy, surprising Kurt when he got up to make room for Blaine to sit at the bench. So he could play, too. Interesting.

Winking at Kurt again, Blaine began to play the opening notes of the song, absent of music sheets and everything. Kurt felt his eyes light up in excitement. Blaine looked up from the piano, his fingers never faltering, as he caught Kurt's gaze in his.

_"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me, I was alright but things,_

_Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die, you and I,_

_Will be young forever."_

Kurt gasped when the band kicked in, prompting Blaine to abandon the piano to start dancing. His eyes were impossibly wide with awe. Blaine's voice was deep and smooth, a gorgeous tenor. He crooned the words, making them so much more intimate. His eyes stayed locked on Kurt's, and he shivered slightly at the bedroom eyes being sent to him. He smirked, realizing Blaine was simply returning the favor from earlier. Not that he minded. Especially not when Blaine pointed to him next, making it clear this song was meant for him.

_"You make me, feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_We drove to Kelly, and got drunk on the beach,_

_Got a motel and, built a fort out of sheets._

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete."_

Blaine lifted his hands to his heart, making it out like he was adding a piece that was missing to it. Kurt shook his head in amusement, charmed by Blaine's cheesiness.

_"Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die, you and I,_

_Will be young forever._

_You make me, feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Kurt watched with rapid attention as Blaine ran his hands along his body, paying attention to his lower half on the jeans line. He could feel heat pooling in his belly, and he attempted to shift himself as he crossed his legs across his body. Blaine smirked at the motion, throwing in a hip thrust, making Kurt choke back a gasp.

_"You make me, feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's run away,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Nooooo, no, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so oohooho,_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

The Glee club erupted in cheers, clapping supportably and shouting out whoots. Kurt clapped along breathlessly, his face erupted in a smile of absolute charm. Blaine was even more breathtaking then he had thought. Blaine winked at him, throwing in a crooked smile as he returned to his seat next to Kurt. Kurt could feel the sparks as their thighs reconnected, Blaine's ankle wrapping around Kurt's.

He had it bad. He was so enamored by this gorgeous, dapper boy. And judging by the way Blaine was smiling at him and curling his arm around his waist in a possessive manor, Blaine was too.

"So what do you think, Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling cockily, his cheeks pink. "Is Glee your cup of tea?"

The corners of Kurt's mouth lifted, and he bit back his laugh at the cheesy pun. He looked around the room at the hopeful, encouraging faces he was getting, and then into Blaine's gorgeous, dark honey eyes, which actually had flickers of green in it, he now noticed.

He smiled confidently. "It'll do," he said, his heart swelling at the look of joy Blaine's face grew as the room erupted in cheers.


	5. No One Knows (The Truth)

Rehearsal ended well, with suggestions for Sectionals made and discussed, and Finn managed to hold his tongue the entire time. The moment practice was dismissed, however, he pounced faster than a starving dog on a medium rare steak.

"Kurt!" he yelled, storming up to his brother and Blaine, who were still attached at the hip. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, missing the way Blaine tensed up suddenly.

"Care to explain what you think you're doing?" Finn demanded, eyes set to kill and aimed at Blaine. Blaine refused to meet his eyes, and he started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Kurt was caught staring at the motion, eyes widening slightly. Finn released a low growl, and Kurt snapped out of his trance to glare at his step-brother.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn?" he snapped irritated. He thought his brother had gotten over any lingering homophobic feelings years ago. "You have a problem with me hanging out with Blaine?"

"I wouldn't if all you were doing was hanging out!" Finn defended himself angrily. "But you two are acting like you're going to jump each other the moment you find a room to yourselves!"

Blaine blushed to his ears, the thoughts he was wrestling to control shooting back into his mind. Kurt turned red too, but from anger. "Finnigan! I can't believe you think so low of me! Do I look like someone who would sell myself like that? Remember the whole 'you matter' speak from my dad? And you know Blaine well, do you think he'd do that either?" Never mind the fact Kurt really didn't know Blaine and for all he knew the boy could be very much like that.

Finn had the grace to look taken aback. "Of course I don't think you'd do that, Kurt! But you're my little brother, and you're being way too friendly with a guy you just met!"

"Screw you, Finn!" Kurt shouted. "I'm older than you! I can take care of myself. I've spent three years in a closed off, sheltered school, I didn't come here to be sheltered more!"

He stood up in a huff, tugging on Blaine's hand to pull him up. "Come on, Blaine. You still up for doing our homework together?" Blaine nodded mutely, his eyes glancing at Finn shyly. He allowed Kurt to pull him forward, ignoring Finn's outraged cry to "keep his hands off his brother."

* * *

They drove to Blaine's place separately, Kurt needing to take care of something before following Blaine's instructions. Blaine raised his eyebrows when Kurt pulled up in his shiny black Navigator. Damn, was it a nice car, and definitely not what he expected Kurt to be driving. It actually made the mysterious, pale boy appear hotter.

Kurt stepped out of the car, his face lighting up as he spotted Blaine peaking through the windows at him. Blushing, Blaine ducked from the window and raced to the door, stopping to straighten his clothes before opening the door at Kurt's knock. They smiled shyly at each other, their eyes sparkling with excitement to spend time together.

"Thanks for having me over," Kurt said as he stepped into Blaine's house. Or really mansion was the more appropriate word, because this was probably the grandest and largest house in all of Lima, dare he say Ohio even. It looked like the house of the rich bad guy the action hero has to sneak into under an alter ego, or from the pages of commercial magazines, or the houses movie stars owned.

"It's no problem," Blaine replied, happy Kurt seemed to approve of his home. He took his coat, as dapper as ever, and offered a beverage or snack. Kurt declined gratefully, and didn't even flinch when Blaine placed his hand on the small of his back to give him a tour.

"Here's the living room," he was saying, leading Kurt through a doorway into a very spacious room. He was a little shocked, however, to see a man reclining in one of the lounge chairs, reading the paper. He had dark, gelled black hair, and the same olive complexion Blaine inherited. He wore an Armani suit, shocking Kurt.

"Hey, Dad," Blaine called out in greeting. "This is a friend of mine, Kurt. We're going upstairs to do homework."

Mr. Anderson looked up from his paper, a polite smile on his face. Rising from his seat, he strode across the room to Kurt, offering his hand in greeting. He had bright cerulean blue eyes, which spoke of years of wisdom. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Kurt. I'm Mr. Anderson." Kurt took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you, sir. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Mr. Anderson spoke, smiling politely. He released Kurt's hand, and turned to Blaine with a smirk on his face, his eyebrow raised. "So homework, huh?" he said teasingly, and Blaine flushed a curious pink. "Door open bud, I'll be sending up Katherine every now and then to check up on you."

Blaine grumbled, leading a blushing Kurt away from his father towards the stairs, a mumbled "_Don't need to send the maid, too old for a babysitter_," barely escaping his lips. Kurt smiled in amusement, his heart rate picking up slightly.

They continued down the hallway past a lot of doors, till Blaine paused at one and came to a halt. He looked at Kurt shyly before turning the knob and pushing open the door. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said, his voice slightly strained.

Kurt was impressed to say the least. He could actually see the floor, unlike Finn's room and every other teenage boy besides him, and apparently Blaine as well. It was messy, but in a way that still looked neat and organized. Music sheets were in stacks on many surfaces, a wastebasket overflowing with crumpled balls of paper wads. Musical instruments ranging from different guitars and string instruments to a shelf of harmonicas aligned the walls, and his eyes widened at the piano in the corner, an electric keyboard propped next to it. Now he knew why Blaine has such calloused, velvety hands.

The bed was king sized and made, the comforter a dark black with gold and black pillows, matching the golden walls and black carpeting. Kurt sat on it gently, not sure where exactly he should sit in his friend's room. Blaine blinked for a second, the sight of Kurt on his bed short circuiting his brain. Shaking his head to clear the haze, he sat down next to Kurt, both their heart rates picking up as their knees brushed.

"So," Kurt started, his shyness slowly leaving. "Your Dad seems nice."

"He's cool," Blaine agreed. "He and my mom are fine with me being gay, but they're always working so I barely see them. They keep trying to get me to be a doctor or something, they don't think a career in Broadway will be very healthy financially."

Kurt thought his heart stopped. "You're going into Broadway too?" he asked breathless. Blaine looked in his eyes, which had widened slightly in shock. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'm applying to NYADA when they send their scout here."

"Me too!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Blaine's hand in the process. Both boys smiled happily at each other, loving being in contact. Kurt was curious though.

"I will admit I'm a little shocked," he admitted. "I'm mean, you skipped a grade because of how intelligent you are, most would assume you'd go off to Dartmouth or Harvard studying law or something."

Blaine's eyes grew dimmer, and he looked away from Kurt's gaze quickly. But not fast enough for Kurt to miss the pain that had flashed across them. Concerned, he reached out and cupped Blaine's cheek, raising his head until the boy looked him in the eyes.

"Hey," he spoke gently, soothingly. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Blaine shook his head animatedly. "No, no, it's not you, I promise." He paused, contemplating how much to tell Kurt. He looking deep into his eyes, searching for some kind of answer to his unknown question. Kurt held his gaze, hoping to convey he could be trusted, he wouldn't judge Blaine or condemn him. Blaine seemed to believe him, or he found his answer, because he took a shaky breath before looking away again.

"I went to a public school freshman year, before McKinley," he said slowly, his voice getting distant as he remembered. "There was this Sadie Hawkins dance. I had _just_ come out," he whispered, and Kurt's heart squeezed painfully. He could only guess where this was heading.

"I asked this guy... The only other out guy in school. We went and had a good time, and no one really said anything, you know? But afterwards, when we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these guys came and... beat the living crap out of us." Blaine's eyes were squeezed shut tightly, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening instinctively. Kurt squeezed back gently, and placed his hand on Blaine's bicep.

"I missed a lot of school being in the hospital. I had to pass my finals or repeat the year. I studied harder then I ever did in my life, and I actually passed with flying colors. We had never realized the full potential of my brain, and under those circumstances we could finally see it."

He paused, taking in another shaky breath. "I've wanted to be on Broadway since I was a kid. With this new mind in sight, everyone wanted me to do things the way they wanted, taking away my freedom. They still are. I never transferred to Dalton because I knew I'd be sheltered there, I knew my brains would draw all these recruiters and competitions and awards that I didn't want. But I couldn't stay at that school, where everyone saw me as the weak gay kid who was a genius. I didn't want to _run_.

"But in the end I had to. I started boxing, training to be a better fighter, using my dance skills to discover new moves and techniques, my IQ high enough to spend extra hours in the gym. I'd always been a fighter, but I never started honing those skills until then. With this reputation as a fighter, I could transfer to McKinley and learn how to survive in this world of homophobes. I could protect myself."

He shook his head sadly. "It didn't take long for them to see me as someone not worth getting beat up over, gay or not. They keep their hate mostly silent now. But there are other kids, other victims of bullying that can't fight back. So I fight for them. Even homophobes are victims of other bullying. No one was there to help me; but _no one_ deserves to face bullying alone.

But it's still not good for me. I have a lot of self-loathing towards myself, and I'm so suffocated here. I studied hard enough to skip a grade, because I'll be one year closer to New York, closer to my actual dream, where my IQ doesn't decide my career or my sexuality my strength. Where I can be free."

"I'm really not a bad guy, Kurt," he whispered softly, silent tears running tracks down his tanned cheeks. "I know I have a tongue and fight a lot and skip class sometimes because I know the material already, but I'm not a douche. I just can't run again. Not again."

Kurt looked at him silently, trying not to feel pity. No one ever wants pity, just understanding. He pulled Blaine's face back to his, looking into those honey eyes swimming with unshed tears, his face wet. He was so gorgeous.

"You don't have to run anymore, Blaine," he whispered intimately, Blaine hiccuping a small sob. "We'll fight together. You said it yourself; no one deserves to fight alone."

Blaine gave in and let the rest of his tears fall, clutching Kurt close to him in a tight hug. Kurt reproached the embrace, rubbing his hands down the strong back in comfort. He sat there for a while, just holding Blaine. Eventually the boy calmed down, and they stayed where they were, locked tight in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine spoke after a while, picking his head up shyly. Clearing his throat, he picked up his backpack, extracting himself from Kurt's warm, caring embrace.

"So, homework now, right?" he mumbled, not meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked at him for a second before nodding, his "Yeah" soft and gentle.

* * *

Blaine was embarrassed. That much was simple. He was so strong at school, someone to be looked up to, to be relied on. No one knew how vulnerable he really was, how insecure and lonely he really felt. He was a bad boy, someone you feared in the halls and didn't speak much. But he's also the guy who when he did speak, you just had to like him; someone whose bad boy antics were all in the name of good, despite what adults thought.

No one looked at Blaine Anderson and thought of him as vulnerable. No one had even known there was a wall to climb over.

And Kurt had found and climbed it all in one day.

Blaine knew he had feelings for this boy already. And he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. So why wasn't he doing anything about it? What was stoping him?

Kurt's knee brushed against his again, and his stomach twisted and grew heat again. The longer he spent in Kurt's company, the more his hormones raged. He wanted to act on his emotions so badly, but he had no idea how to show it. He could tell Kurt was just as attached to music as he was, maybe he could use that. But what was a good song to serenade someone with? He'd already used '_Teenage Dream'_.

He smiled wide as the perfect song hit him. "Wait here a second," he breathed, getting to his iPhone in his dock and pulling up YouTube. Kurt watched curiously as he scrolled through, looking for the right video.

The music started playing, and Kurt's eyes grew impossibly wider. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't be that bold, would he?

Blaine started straight into his eyes, already into the performance persona. His eyes were dark and he smiled seductively.

_"Oooh..._

_Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached.  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no.  
Mmmm.  
You makin' dogs wanna beg,  
Breaking them off your fancy legs.  
But they make you feel right at home, now._

_See all these illusions just take us too long,  
And I want it bad..  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick,  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'._

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
Asking for a raise.  
Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job,  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone,  
When I get you you'll know baby.  
When I get you alone,  
When I get you alone now."_

Kurt was so far past the point of turned on. Between Blaine's suggestive dancing, his deep, sensual voice, and the heated, possessive way his eyes roamed over Kurt's body and then held his gaze, he was glad he was still on the bed and had a textbook on his lap.

_"Come on.  
Oh yeah-yeah!_

_Baby girl, you da shit,  
That makes you my equivalent.  
Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,  
All right!  
All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
Aint you got some photographs?  
'Cause you shook that room like a star, now,  
Yes you did, yes you did!_

_All these intrusions just take us too long,  
And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk city,  
Because you talk city,  
'Cause you make me sick,  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'!_

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin',  
Rubbin' up on me.  
Well does she want me to make a vow?  
Check it.  
Well does she want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job,  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone,  
When I get you you'll know baby.  
When I get you alone,  
When I get you alone now._

_When I get you alone, _

_Yeah, Yeaaahhh!"_

Kurt was definitely speechless. Did Blaine seriously sing that to him just now? What did it mean? He watched Blaine's confident face, how his eyes danced with nervousness and excitement, breathing a bit heavy from the dancing. Rising from the bed, Kurt walked up to Blaine slowly, placing his hands on the shorter boy's hips and leaning into his ear.

"Blaine," he breathed huskily, his warm breath washing over Blaine's skin, making him shiver. "We _are_ alone."

Blaine moaned quietly, his hands gripping Kurt's shoulders. A sharp knock on the door sprung the two apart, Kurt sitting back on the edge quickly as the door opened. A young woman with dark chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades, pale skin, and green eyes that looked like turquoise at first walked into the room. She was wearing a fitting dark purple dress, plain and simple, and matching nurse shoes and rubber gloves.

She raised her eyebrow at the two boys, smiling to herself knowingly. "Your father sent me to ask if you'll be joining him for dinner today," she addressed Blaine, not mentioning his flushed cheeks. She turned to Kurt and smiled genuinely at him, waving slightly. He blinked and waved back hesitantly.

"Thank you, Katianna," Blaine said, sounding a little breathless, a hint of frustration hidden in his tone. She smiled at him, walking up to Kurt and holding out a hand. "Hi! I'm Katherine, but I go by Katianna. Long story, don't ask. I'm working here part-time as a maid."

Kurt smiled gently and shook her hand. "Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you, Tatiana."

"No, not Tatiana, _Kat_ianna," she said patiently. "'_Cut-e-on-a_'. Don't worry about it, everyone always gets it wrong the first time. I don't understand how no one ever hears the K, but whatever, no harm done."

She stepped back and looked at Blaine. "Should I tell him you won't be available to attend this evening?"

Kurt looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh god, it's so late. I'm sorry Blaine, I have to get back. I won't keep you from dinner, go join your family."

Blaine nodded. "I'll walk you out," he said, smiling gently at Kurt as he lead him by the small of his back again. Katianna smiled, following them out the room before disappearing down the hall, presumably to report to Mr. Anderson.

Blaine walked Kurt all the way to his car, stoping by the side and smiling cockily. "So, shall we be seeing you again?"

Kurt smiled devilishly, leaning in close, his face inches away. "That depends on how good a boy you are," he whispered lowly, leaning back and winking before opening the car door and sliding in. He rolled down his window, holding back his laugh at Blaine's wide-eyed dazed look.

"See you at school, babe," he called out the window as he drove out, a smile spreading on his face identical to the one growing on Blaine's.

* * *

**A/N: I've had a tournament the past few days, so I've had long bus rides to sit and type on my iPad. Did I mention how hard that is when the bus bumps and jumps so much I have to cancel an undo every five seconds? No joke, every five seconds. Dear all traveling writers, stay away from the back seat. Front is much smoother!**

**Who's this random OC we've introduced to get the scene moving? It may or may not be my name/nickname and appearance (but older) and with a totally not realistic job, though part time is believable, especially if she's college age or something.  
Will we see more of her? Maybe, undecided, depends on if the story just needs an outside viewpoint/help. (Totally hate that I made myself a cock block, I seriously hate cock blocking.)**


	6. How Was School?

Kurt did actually have something to do before heading to Blaine's. When he returned to his car after Glee, he was slightly shocked at the sight that greeted him.

On the drivers car door, right under the key lock, was ugly, jagged letters scratched into his beautiful black Navigator.

_Fag_.

He really shouldn't be surprised. Even without his Slushie stunt, the Glee club's retaliation, or Blaine's protection, they would have done it anyways. Because that's just what happened to homosexuals in Ohio. It was something Kurt would be dealing with his whole life, no matter where he went.

Shaking his head, he texted Blaine to tell him he was going to be delayed for a bit. Getting in the car, he drove down the familiar road towards the shop he spent a lot of his childhood in.

Hummel's Tire and Lube was still up and running, despite his father being Congressman Senator Burt Hummel. He spent a lot of childhood days here with his dad, learning everything to know about being a mechanic while simultaneously designing his own fashion lines. If he wasn't so set on Broadway, he'd be a damn good mechanic. Or fashion designer. But no matter, let's just call them plan B and C.

He pulled into the back, unlocking the door with his key. He nodded to the workers who knew he was the boss's kid, reaching in the supply closet for a rag and black scratch buffer.

"Kurt?"

He froze, the bottle clutched in his hand in a death grip. He turned around slowly, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Dad!" he greeted too cheerfully. "What are you doing in the shop?"

Burt approached him suspiciously, wiping his greasy hands on his overalls. "This is still my shop," he responded. "It's good to get out of D.C. every now and then and remember what I'm fighting for." He looked at Kurt's back, where he was hiding the buffer. "The question is, why are _you_ here, son?"

"Oh, no reason," Kurt lied smoothly. "Just missed the grease smell, you know?"

Burt raised an eyebrow, humming his call of bluff. Kurt sighed, remembering where he got his stubbornness from. "I have a scratch on my car," he admitted, showing the buffer. Burt looked relieved. "That's all? Kurt, you don't need to ruin your clothes. I'll do it."

Kurt blanched, shaking his head no. Frowning, Burt reached out and plucked the bottle from his son's hands, and headed for the car. Kurt trailed behind, dread building deep in his chest.

"Alright, show me where it is," Burt said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt raised his hand and pointed weakly to the drivers side.

"There," he muttered. Burt stared at the scratch, his expression unchanging. He poured some buffer on the rag and rubbed at the spot with vicious ferocity, the only sign of his anger. He polished more throughly then strictly necessary, until every trace of the offending word was gone.

"There you go, you're all set," he spoke, his voice tight with controlled anger. Kurt nodded mutely, shame shinning in his eyes. Burt sighed sadly, before taking his son into his arms, Kurt clutching back with fierce need.

"I'm sorry," Kurt broke out, pulling away from his father's embrace after a minute, looking away as his cheeks heated in embarrassment. "I just, I guess I really have been sheltered for too long, that it's just a bit of a stronger jab than it should be. But it'll get better, I promise, eventually it won't bother me at all."

Burt frowned. As cruel as it sounded, he wanted this stuff to bother his son. He didn't want him to have to go through crap like this so often he became numb to it. He wanted Kurt to take offense, because then he cared about who he was, was proud enough to be hurt about being spoken negatively about. But there was nothing he could do. This was the world they lived in; his son would have no choice but to be subjected to this shit until he was indifferent to it.

"Kurt..." he began slowly.

"No, Dad, it's okay," Kurt interrupted. "It's fine, really."

Burt gazed at his son for a moment longer before nodding his head, unconvinced. Embarrassed, Kurt left the shop quickly, his tires squealing loudly in protest and leaving skid marks in their wake.

Burt watched his son escape, his heart clenching sadly at the sight. He didn't want his son to be afraid of being himself around him; respect him, of course, acknowledge his authority, yes. But fear showing how he really felt? _Never_.

So, maybe he overreacted sophomore year by taking away Kurt's car when he found that box of tiaras. Maybe he was a bit weirded out to see his son in a leotard dancing to Beyoncé. And _maybe_ he was a bit disappointed that Vogue fashion magazines were _apparently_ more interesting than sports. But he never judged. He bought his son the fancy designer clothes he wanted, had tea parties with him as a kid, bought him those sensible heels for his third birthday like he wanted. Accepted him when he came out, and everything he was.

His sadness is overtaken by the fury he was concealing, remembering what it was he was accepting that no one else did. It never got easier for him; not when random people called him to say it, not when his house was spray painted it, and certainly not when his son' s car was keyed it.

_Fag_. Even thinking the word made him want to vomit. How _dare_ they judge Kurt, judge his son by who he loves? Think of him as less of a man, as less of a human being for something that's a part of his DNA, something as uncontrollable as what color hair he was born with. Punish him for loving another boy. He hasn't even had a boyfriend yet, he's never acted on his sexuality to provoke these assholes! Just _being_ gay was enough. The fact that when he _does_ fall in love, the simple fact that the person will be another man, that's enough for them.

He sighed heavily. If only Elizabeth were still here. She'd know what to do.

* * *

Kurt arrived home a little late, walking inside just in time to help Carole set the table. Burt questioned where he was, annoyed Kurt waved it off with a vague 'studying with a friend'. They ate in awkward silence, Burt remembering the offending scratch, and Finn fuming from Blaine's confident advances on his brother. Kurt was embarrassed and annoyed with both, ignoring Carole's confused and concerned glances.

"So, Kurt, how was your first day of public highschool?" Carole asked eventually, attempting to level out the tension hanging in the air.

"Fine," Kurt muttered quickly, ducking his face to hide the blush coloring his cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room, who all reacted differently. Burt was concerned, Finn was angry, and Carole looked hopeful.

"No one tried to mess with you, did they? 'Cause no one pushes the Hummels around, Kurt," Burt inquired gruffly, puffing his chest out protectively. Kurt shook his head quickly, not wanting his father to know about the _'welcome party_' he had received.

Finn, however, didn't catch that. "What are you talking about, Kurt? The jocks tried to turn you into a rainbow the second you stepped into the building!" he cried.

Kurt flinched as Carole gasped and Burt turned crimson. "A _what_?" he said, voice tight with anger. Kurt sighed in resignation. "Slushies, Dad. They all threw Slushies at me."

Carole looked her stepson over, trying to find a trace of color on his black-and-white outfit, finding it void of any. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Am I to assume they were unsuccessful?"

He nodded, his face breaking into a smug grin. "Unfurled an umbrella at the last second. Neanderthals never saw it coming."

Burt smirked, his face returning to normal color a bit. "And you're alright? No one tried anything else?"

Kurt shook his head, and Finn frowned again. Burt caught it, turning to him with a stern look. "Finn," he drawled, tone firm and demanding. Kurt flinched again, glaring at Finn with his best bitch look, daring him to tell him. Finn, for once, was unfazed by the glare and met Burt's eyes.

"Seems Kurt and Blaine Anderson took quite a liking to each other, that's all," he said, meeting Kurt's eyes in a defiant manner. Kurt saw red, his grip on his silverware turning into a deadly grip. Burt watched the exchange in confusion, not knowing what the problem was.

"And this is an issue because...?"

"It's really not," Kurt got out through his gritted teeth. "Finn just seems to not approve of me liking someone, but hey, not like that's new or anything, right?"

Finn blanched, looking hurt. "You know I don't care that you're gay, Kurt!" he shouted. "I just wish you wouldn't jump the first gay guy you meet, and with Blaine of all guys! He's too short tempered, one little thing you do might '_insult_' him and he'd snap on you! I'm not letting you get hurt, it's my job to protect you!"

Kurt raised from his chair, his face twisted in fury and hurt. "_I'm not some delicate porcelain doll!_" he screamed. "Yes I'm openly gay, so I _will_ be bullied for this. I'll be bullied for my voice, and my clothes, and being in Glee Club. I'll be bullied for liking Blaine and for liking that his affections seem to be returned. Yes, I just spent the last three years highly sheltered, yes, I've never actually had a boyfriend before, and _yes_, I just so happened to take an interest in the first gay guy I met. But make no mistake, Finn, that I am weak because of any of this! I'm sick of being mollycoddled, I don't need your protection and I don't want it!"

He stared at the silent, gaping faces of his family, biting back the tears at the sadness in their eyes. He turned towards the door. "I've lost my appetite. When you're ready to have a respectable conversation with me, and have improved your _ridiculous_ opinion of my life, I'll be in my room." With that he turned on his heel and stormed out, Finn's cheeks flushed, ashamed Kurt felt that way.

Kurt closed his door quietly, refusing to be a _complete_ Drama Queen and slam it. He leaned his head against the wood gently and closed his eyes, sighing quietly as all his anger gathered into a single tear and escaped, traveling a slow pace down his cheek.

Soft, gentle chirping caught his attention. Smiling gently, he turned towards the cage on his nightstand, approaching the yellow Warbler inside it.

"Hey, Pavarotti," he addressed the bird, genuinely happy to see his old friend. He was the only one to watch the bird when he came to Dalton, since he was the only new member while he was there. Pavarotti had been a descendant of the first one Kurt had, and when he died was given Pav. Eventually Pav had his own descendant, and the Warblers felt taking the bird back after three years would be a bit cruel. So Kurt official adopted the canary during the summer, enjoying their shared love of song and the creature's optimism.

Pavarotti sung happily as he hopped around his cage, prompting Kurt to whistle along with him. Pulling out his laptop, he unconsciously continued his schedule of logging into YouTube to watch videos from _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_'s channel.

Realizing what he was doing, Kurt paused for a second. He scrolled through the videos, seeing titles like "It's time," "Raise Your Glass," "Hungry like the wolf/Rio," "Somebody I Used to Know," "Misery," "Cough Syrup," "Silly Love Songs," "Hey Soul Sister," "Raise Your Glass," "Billsx3," "What Kind of Fool," "It's not right, but it's okay," and many others. With a start he realized he had no memory of any of these videos, despite the like button already being tinted green as proof he's witnessed them all.

He put his head in his hands in embarrassment. Did he really used to ogle Blaine that bad? How did he not recognize him sooner? How did he sit through all those choir competitions and not connect _this_ Blaine to the Blaine in the New Directions? Heck, how did he even miss his _name_? Had he seriously somehow avoided the boy for two entire years? It boggled his mind.

Determined to set things right, he went to his playlist titled "_Dream Crush_" and hit play, settling back in his bed, fully prepared to watch every video Blaine ever posted, school night be damned. He was already addicted to that voice, and like a drug he needed more.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kurt was unaware that Blaine was currently in the same position, having gone through the same experience with his own parents. He was buried under the covers, eyes wide as he watched every video in his "_Porcelain God_" playlist. He was stunned, having already gone through Kurt's "4 Minutes," "La Jazz Hot," "Bring him Home," "Mr. Cellophane," "Don't Cry For Me Argentina," "Never Said Goodbye," "Being Alive," "A House is not a Home," and "Happy Days" videos.

The more he watched, the more aggravated with himself he became. How had he gone to all those Glee completions, ogling the attractive guys in the Warblers, and not recognized Kurt? How had he not known who he was the second he saw him, the second Finn said his name? Had he _seriously_ somehow been in a different place as Kurt every time Glee Club had a party, or Finn invited him over? He's been Finn's brother for two years, how had he not seen a picture, heard his voice down the hall, connected his name to _ThePorcelainGod_? He seriously couldn't believe the universe had gone through so much trouble to make them complete strangers to each other.

His parents hadn't helped his mood either. They were both home for once, asking how his grades were doing and how many detentions he had this week, completely forgetting today was only the first day. So he sat as silent as always, only speaking to thank their cook, Leia, for a great meal again.

Then his mom asked her usual question about Blaine's love life. "Any cute boys caught your eye yet?" she had asked, not looking up from her plate, not expecting an answer. For that Blaine had been thankful, for at the moment his cheeks exploded in color and he glanced at his Father fearfully. They may accept his sexuality, but he can tell his old man didn't understand it very well. The last thing he needed was them to know the answer had changed for once.

Much to his charaign, Katianna happened to be refilling his parents' wine glasses at that time, and she noticed all too well the tall-tale signs of a crush. She smiled happily, an excited squeal escaping her throat as she brought her hands to her face to clap enthusiastically. She had always cared for Blaine like a sister, since his sexuality ruled out any possibilities of it ever being more, and it saddened her to see the tough boy so lonely. The Andersons looked at her in shock, following her gaze to their son.

Mr. Anderson raised his eyebrow at his son, smirking playfully. "Is that a blush I see, Blaine?" Blaine glared at them, the red of his cheeks glowing more noticeably as he was caught. His father chuckled, smiling knowingly at him. "It's Kurt, isn't it?"

Blaine turned his head away, astonished he could feel the blush spreading to his ears. Mrs. Anderson gave her own excited squeal, clasping Katianna's hands as they shared happy smiles. "Oh, Blaine! Who's this Kurt boy, why haven't I heard of him before? It's not fair, everyone seems to know who he is but me, even Katherine looks like she knows this mysterious man!"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "He's no one Mom, just a friend," he said, his tone completely unconvincing.

Katianna grinned slyly at him. "Do you almost kiss _all_ your friends, Blaine?" she asked innocently, inwardly wincing at the heat behind the glare thrown her way. His mother gasped delightedly, and his father gave him a thumbs up.

Blaine ground his teeth together in annoyance. "No, I don't," he gritted out, stabbing his liver with more force than necessary. He _so_ did not want to be having this discussion right now. He didn't even know anything about the boy yet, except that he was gorgeous and shared his career dreams.

"Well, you must tell us about him! What's he like? Is he a new student?" his mother continued, their meals completely forgotten, Katianna even pulling out a chair for herself to sit down in and stare at Blaine eagerly.

"There's nothing to tell," Blaine burst out, annoyed they were so eager about this. He didn't acknowledge their shocked expressions morph into confusion and hurt, shoving away from the table to storm up into his room. He, unlike Kurt, had no problem slamming the door as hard as possible.

* * *

And so we find Blaine in his current position, gripping his laptop like his life depended on it. He couldn't deny he was interested in the boy, wanted to know everything about him. He just wasn't the kind of guy to gush to his parents about boys.

Cautiously, Katianna cracked open the door, poking her head in shyly. She took in the Blaine-sized lump on his bed, the glow coming from his laptop. A new video had just started, and she heard the voice from earlier today announce himself as "Kurt Hummel". Sighing in relief, she closed the door silently, tip-toeing out of the hallway before flailing her arms and releasing a fangirl scream.

Oh, she was going to have _so_ much fun being their biggest fan. She had already started working on their couple name, and she was looking quite forward to the day she could use it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, looks like we _are_ going to see more of Katianna after all. I swear to Goddess, I did not intend for her to be in this chapter, or story at all really. Just kinda happened I guess. Don't worry, if she _is_ mentioned it's purely to aid the Klaine drama. I don't really care for OCs so I'll try to keep her appearances to a minimum. Unless you guys like her for some reason? Just let me know how you feel, I guess.**

**(Side note is it weird to put yourself in the same world as your OTPs? Like should I start going to counseling for my addiction?)**

**Yes, Pavarotti is still here bitches! I want him to be a part of them getting together, but I'm undecided on what should happen. Suggestions anyone? Much appreciated!**


	7. Did the Crime, Do the Time

**A/N:**

**Ah, procrastination at its finest. Of course I would not write the next chapter so I could focus on finals, then the weekend before finals I'm writing this entire thing. Classic.**

**Holy Goddess, the hell that was preparing for finals is over! Now I just have to survive taking them this week! Sorry for such a long wait, but this was my junior year and I really had to have good grades to send off to colleges. Forgiveness? Please?**

**Oh, and I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed in a few days. Lovely. Bed ridden for a few days after that, maybe another chapter soon? We shall see. I plan to utilize this summer, maybe I'll have it done by the end! Fingers crossed!**

**I'm not taking French. Or Italian. I'm taking German. So I will be using Google translate throughout this fic, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry, but just enjoy it, okay?**

**On to the Klaine!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was absolute perfection.

At least, Blaine believed on high authority that he was.

The older boy was the walking epitome of grace, elegance and poise. Blaine couldn't stop from openly staring when said beauty strutted down the halls the next day, as he leaned against the lockers casually. He took in the white painted on skinny jeans that made those long legs go for miles, black ankle boots, tight dark purple button down, sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing his fantastic forearms and making those spectacular biceps pop, and stylish scarf draped around his neck. Blaine growled lowly when seeing the scarf, only imaging what it could be used to hide later on.

Kurt walked with swagger, the fault in his step only obvious to Blaine, given the extent he was examining the boy. He frowned as he looked closer, noticing other troubling signs: Kurt's eyes were wary, flickering out anxiously. Locker slams caused his lips to twitch; the knuckles clutching his satchel were white to the bone, disturbing given the already fair complexion of the taller boy.

Blaine felt his stomach drop. _Bullies_. Kurt was worried about being attacked again. He put on a confident act, no doubt a show of his true personality, but doubling as a cover up for the fear that was most likely racing through his veins.

Blaine was surprisingly pleased, however, to find all those signs vanish as Kurt noticed and took him in, pausing in his walk. His gaze dropped to Blaine's polished motorcycle boots, trailing up his dark wash jeans slowly, pausing at his midsection with a smirk before mapping out his physique through his tight, dark red T-shirt. Their gazes met, eyes dark with desire and want. Blaine clutched his well-loved leather jacket in his hand tighter, wishing he had it on so he could take it off, watch Kurt's eyes follow the movement of his muscles as they flex under the actions.

God, the boy was something else. Blaine knew he was in serious danger of falling, and landing smack dab on his lovely face as well, and he tried to get himself to understand that. But he found he didn't care. Didn't care, but was worried. Yes, he could protect those he cared about, but there was only one of him; anyone he tried to get close to got hurt. Look what happened freshman year...

Kurt, very slowly and deliberately, pokes a dusty pink tongue out between his rosy lips and runs it smoothly over the plump curve of his bottom lip. Blaine chokes back a groan as his cock twitches in excitement. _That fucking tease_.

He smirks back cockily. Two can play at this game. Biting on his own bottom lip suggestively, his free hand runs through his curls before it drops down to graze his chest. Kurt's blue orbs are locked on his hand, their color darkening as the path continues south. He swallows thickly as Blaine rests over his growing bulge, thrusting into his fist slightly. Kurt looks up quickly, the shock exploded on his face. Blaine winks.

God, why does he have to be so far away? Why does he have to look so unbelievably irresistible? Why does he have to be so, so... so _Kurt_? Why does he have to be Blaine's type, and some, and _why_ can't he stop this inner monologue?

Kurt's smiling now, a cute, adorably shy smile. He looks so innocent, so much like a precious porcelain doll. A wave of protectiveness washes over Blaine, making him gasp at the intensity. One smile. That's all it took.

That's also all the time it took for Blaine to miss the jocks coming up behind Kurt.

They showed up out of no-where. One second Kurt was there, looking breathtaking, even in the shitty school lighting, and next he was dragged into the boy's bathroom a foot from where he was standing, his squeal muffled by the meaty hands.

Blaine blinked at the spot for a moment before he snapped out of it, fury taking over his features at an alarming pace. He stormed to the bathroom, unconcerned about the students he shoved aside in his haste, punching the weak door. It flew open with a bang, crashing into the wall and bouncing back before halting at Blaine's outstretched palm. The occupants of the room looked up startled, freezing in their actions.

Kurt was in a headlock by Azimio, oblivious to the interruption and still struggling to break free. Other jocks had his satchel, holding items they took from it. Karofsky held a stall open, his face showing his intent on giving the fairy a swirly, since 'fairies can't work right if their wings are wet'. Same thing he said to Blaine when he tried it on him, too.

Blaine saw _red_. His jaw clenched painfully, and he threw his jacket to the side to crack his knuckles and neck, the echoing snaps causing a few boys to cringe inwards on themselves.

"Release him. _Now_." He growled out, voice low and deeply threatening.

Karofsky scoffed, appearing unfazed. "What's the matter, Anderson? Don't like us hanging out with your butt-buddy? We-"

Blaine didn't let him finish that sentence as he side smacked the nearest stall, sending a boom through the room as the cheap material shook and rattled.

"_I. Said. NOW_."

Karofsky looked at the options, guessing that though they had numbers, the place was small and offered a lot of surface for Blaine to shove them in. He'd probably find a way to dodge and make them hit each other instead as well. Karofsky frowned, nodding to Azimio to release Kurt.

The black man nodded and shoved Kurt to the floor, where he gave a cry of pain as his head smacked against the filthy tiles. Blaine's eyes flashed with fury at the sound, his heart weeping at how much it affected him. Without a second thought he grabbed his jacket, throwing it on as he snatched Kurt's satchel and items from the jocks, shoving them towards the door, unconcerned that he threw off their balance and they stumbled, some falling to their faces. Shouldering Azimio aside, he crouched next to Kurt, who was holding his palm to his head gingerly, his breathing shaky with fear and confusion.

Blaine placed the items down, gently grasping the boy's wrist. Startled, Kurt glanced up quickly, only to be met with Blaine's smoldering honey-brown eyes, melting with concern and anger. Blaine gently lifted his hand away from his head, placing his own on the area. He winced silently when he felt the beginning of the bump forming.

Karofsky made a disgusted sound, grabbing his teammates and forcing them out, telling them they'd have to wait for another time. Kurt's iPod was still playing from earlier, notes of "_Love Like Wo_e" by The Ready Set drifting out the tiny headphones poking out his satchel. Blaine chuckled at the part he happened to stumble upon.

_Feel like it don't make sense,_

_I'm thinking baby you and I are, undeniable._

_But I'm finding out love's, unreliable._

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay,_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm,_

_Out on the boulevard._

_Something like a sunset,_

_Oh, you're a shooting star._

_And I might drive myself insane,_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_.

Blaine took in Kurt's expression, embarrassment and humiliation attempting to hide behind his fiery red cheeks, which grew brighter at the song. The song continued on, but Blaine was only half listening. He helped Kurt up off the floor, taking in how adamantly he was adverting his gaze.

_To counter this addiction,_

_You got me on a mission._

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

"You didn't have to help me," Kurt finally spoke, crossing his arms defensively. "I could have handled it."

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in,_

_And then you're kicking me out again._

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, but remained silent. The song continued on, it's faint voice the only sound in the tense silence. Kurt was fumbling with his stuff, putting it all away when Blaine reached out a took it. Kurt's eyes stayed down.

_We, only have one life._

_The timing and the moment, all seem so right._

_So, would you say you're mine?_

Any other time, Blaine would have laughed at the timing of the lyrics, but Kurt had chosen that moment to lock eyes with him. Blaine gasped quietly as the intensity behind the glasz eyes gripped him, catching his breath in his throat. He swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the lump it formed, to no avail.

_We'll be just fine._

He opened his mouth to speak, but the warning bell rang, breaking the trance they were in.

Blushing, Kurt took his satchel from Blaine's hands, mumbling a '_thank you_' before rushing out the room. Blaine twirled on his heels, catching a flicker of his scarf before the boy disappeared out the door. The _click_ sounded deafening through the blood rushing through his head. He leaned against the sink, running his hands through his hair and leaving them on top of his head, breathing out a sigh of disappointment. He stared at his reflection in the cracked surface of the mirror.

Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of him. And the football team, if Blaine got his hands on them.

* * *

The next time they saw each other was second period AP French. Kurt glanced around the room nervously, seeing Azimio glaring daggers at him from across the room. Keeping his head high, Kurt traveled to a seat in the back corner, avoiding the jock's eyes he knew were following his every move. He really wasn't used to this. He had his fill of bullying in middle school, but three years in Dalton had him relaxed and forgetting what the constant fear had felt like. He didn't like the reminder.

He looked up as he sensed a presence next to him, shocked at who it was. Blaine looked at him suspiciously, nodding his head in the jock's direction with an eyebrow raised in question. Kurt shook his head quickly, and Blaine's expression held a hint of relief before turning to glare a warning. Azimio flipped the bird, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

The teacher spoke up, gaining their attention briefly. "_Bonjour, la classe! Je vais Affectation des partenaires pour discuter de vos missions de la nuit dernière avec. Monsieur Hummel, tu seras avec Azimio. Mademoiselle Allen, tu seras avec ..._" ("Good morning, class! I'll be assigning partners to discuss your assignments from last night with. Mister Hummel, you'll be with Azimio. Miss Allen, you shall be with...")

Kurt felt the blood be sucked from his face. Blaine directed a wary glance towards him, then got up from his desk slowly, and Kurt threw him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Blaine nodded, though he looked unconvinced.

Kurt allowed his embarrassment from earlier to flicker through his brain for a moment before he felt a darker presence take the seat next to him. Inhaling through his nose deeply, he exhaled his fear and turned to face the jock, his 'bitch please' look in full swing. His raised a delicate eyebrow, prompting the boy to go first.

The jock scoffed. "You seriously think I did the homework? Can't understand a word of this faggy language."

Kurt rolled his eyes to the ceiling, silently praying to the non-existent god for the strength not to throttle the boy. "_Je ne suis pas surpris. Comment vous l'avez fait à l'Advanced Placement avec votre intellect d'un rocher, cependant, restera un mystère ..._" ("I'm not surprised. How you made it to Advanced Placement with your intellect of a rock, however, will remain a mystery...")

Azimio growled, his fist thumping the desk. "What you say to me, fairy? Better not be bad, or you're going to be in a world of hurt."

Kurt shook his head in amusement. "_Vous n'êtes rien. Je vous laisse ici, devenir quelqu'un, alors que vous êtes coincé ici dans sucky Lima. Un jour, vous serez mendicité pour moi de vous remarque, peut-être même travailler pour moi, et je vais profiter de la douce vengeance."_ ("You are nothing. I'll leave here, become a somebody, while you're stuck here in sucky Lima. One day you'll be begging for me to notice you, maybe even work for me, and I'll enjoy the sweetest revenge.")

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine chuckle slightly, paying more attention to their conversation then the answers his partner was struggling to pronounce. He failed, however, to notice the teacher paying close attention to them, wondering why her pupils weren't working on the assignment.

"I'm warning you, Hummel," Azimio growled.

"_Vous haineux sac de poubelle et votre triste excuse d'amis allez regretter le jour où tu m'as traversé, marquer mes mots. Peut-être pas littéralement, mais je vais vous et votre sens terrible de la mode brûlure faire._" ("You hateful bag of trash and your sad excuse of friends will regret the day you crossed me, mark my words. Maybe not literally, but I will make you and your terrible fashion sense burn.")

He titled his head to the side, looking like he was contemplating something. "_Non, vos vêtements je vais certainement brûler._" ("No, your clothes I'll definitely burn.")

Azimio snapped. With a snarl, he leapt out of his chair, lunging for Kurt. Startled, Kurt shot out of his desk, back pedaling away from the jock's fists. He felt his heart clench when his back pressed against the wall in the corner, trapping him. He shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the pain.

A grunt of shock forced his eyes open, and he saw Blaine rip Azimio away from him, his grip on his arm painful looking. The badboy's eyes were blazing with golden fire, fury coloring his attractive face in a nasty snarl. Blaine ducked as the jock swung wildly in his direction, landing a solid jab to the stomach. Azimio doubled over in pain, the teacher's cries being ignored as the class took out their cell phones to record.

Snapping out of his shock, Kurt lurched forward and grabbed Blaine by the arm, his touch surprising Blaine enough to pull his raised fist back without a fight. He pulled Blaine back, their eyes never leaving the football player's bent form.

"_What are you doing?_" he hissed in Blaine's ear, trying to be calm but his voice rising a few octaves from the stress. Blaine remained tense, snarling at the jock. "He tried to put his hands on you. I wasn't going to let that happen. We fight together, remember?"

Kurt gaped at him, shocked he would admit that in public and full of gratitude that he remembered as the events replayed in his mind. He shuttered involuntarily as he imagined what if Blaine hadn't been fast enough.

"Boys!" the teacher cried again, finally catching their attention. "All of you, to the principal's office!"

Blaine turned on his heel, pulling Kurt close by the waist as he lead them away, his threatening glare still burning holes in the jock's head. Kurt clutched his arm tighter, ignoring the whispering sprouting between the students.

_Shit_.

* * *

"Now, let me review all your stories to see if the facts are right," Principal Sue Sylvester said, leaning forward in her chair as she rested her hands on her desk. "Hummel was speaking to Azimio in French, words that Madam Rafac claims were 'bully worthy', though all sides have claimed the boy didn't understand them anyway. Azimio snapped and threw a fist at Hummel, which was intercepted and pulled away by Anderson. Azimio swung on Anderson, who dodged and threw a punch to the stomach out of what he claims was self defense. Hummel pulled Anderson away, and here we are now."

The boys in the room nodded, none of them looking at each other. Okay, not really. More like Azimio didn't look at Blaine, but glared at Kurt; Kurt didn't look at Azimio, but at Blaine; and Blaine avoided Azimio, but couldn't stop glancing at Kurt in concern.

Sue sighed and pulled out some papers. "Azimio, I'm putting you on five-day suspension for starting a fight. Young Bert Reynolds, you have a week of detention for interfering and retaliation, self defense or not. Lady, you get an afternoon of detention for your 'bullying' words, French besides the point. Now get the hell out of my office."

Azimio got up to leave, but Blaine and Kurt remained, looking at Sue in confusion. She glanced up annoyed, "You're still here?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, but rose from his seat, looking at Kurt patiently. Kurt rose from his chair, facing her dead on. "You say I'm being punished for bullying, but you calling me Lady? _That's_ bullying. I'm a boy and it's really hurtful."

"I'm sorry," Sue said, sounding anything but. "As an apology I'll allow you to choose from the following nicknames: Gelfling, Porcelain, or Tickle Me Doughface."

Kurt though about it for a second. "I guess I'll go with Porcelain."

Sue looked disappointed. "Damn, totally wanted Tickle Me Doughface."

Kurt looked at her strangely before turning to leave. He was stopped from moving forwards when Blaine's arm came up in front of him. He looked at Blaine questioningly, confused.

"Principal Sue, I'm afraid there's more here then it looks," Blaine said. "This morning I had to stop Karofsky, Azimio, and a few other jocks from dunking Kurt's head in the facilities."

Sue looked at Kurt, a bit of concern on her face. "This true?"

Kurt's cheeks heated in humiliation, but he nodded mutely. Sue nodded, leaning back in her chair. "Lady, if this kid lays a finger on you, I will expel him faster than a Thai take-out place can read back your order. Oops, that's right, you're Porcelain now."

Kurt nodded, a small grateful smile on his face. "I can't do anything about that, given that there's no proof," she said. "It's not personal Porcelain, it's politics. But I will keep a lookout, alright?" Kurt nodded again, and Blaine lowered his arm to his waist, pulling Kurt out the door with him.

Kurt breathed in a shaky sigh of relief. Blaine held him closer, rubbing his hand up and down his side in a soothing manner. Kurt smiled slightly, words unnecessary between them, and wound his arm through Blaine's resting his head on his shoulder contently as they continued to class.

* * *

Kurt didn't have the stomach to go to lunch, opting to go to the auditorium for his safe haven; music therapy. Plugging in his iPod to the speaker he kept in his locker, he stood in the center of the stage, letting his emotions take over the words.

_"Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray. (I would pray.)"_

This song was perfect. It spoke of his dreams of Broadway, of leaving small town homophobic Lima for accepting, brilliant New York. How he refused to pray to God, to anything, since he hasn't really been happy. Not since his mother died, not since people started teasing him for his gayness, before he even knew it.

_"Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I prayed, I could break away."_

Oh, how no one said anything during his years of bullying. How, even now, only one person seems to hear his calls for help, silent or not. He was never meant to fit in here, in this narrow-minded town.

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky._

_And I'll make a wish,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get onboard a fast train,_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away,_

_And breakaway."_

His voice grew in strength, his determination and hoping giving his courage, giving him hope. It's only high-school; he'd leave and never come back.

_"Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_Swinging around revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but._

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on._

_Fly away, breakaway._

_I'll spread my wings,_

_And I'll learn how to fly._

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye._

_I gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget the place I come from._

_I gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."_

The music faded in the background, and he smiled slightly. Oh, how he loved Kelly Clarkson and her array of angst filled songs. He bent down to retrieve his iPod, feeling much more at ease.

"That was beautiful."

Kurt whirled around in shock, his hand to his heart and eyes wide. Blaine stood to the side of the stage, hands in the pockets of his jacket, a small smile on his face. Kurt relaxed, blushing slightly as he realized Blaine had witnessed that.

"How long have you been there?" he murmured, raising his eyes to meet Blaine's shyly. He was surprised by the admiration and concern shinning in those gorgeous pools of honey.

"I followed you from the lunchroom," Blaine admitted. "I wanted to make sure you don't have an eating problem or anything."

Kurt smiled fondly, shaking his head lightly. "No, nothing like that. Just, needed a moment to vent, you know?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do." He walked over to Kurt quietly, standing in front of him as he held his gaze. "What you saw back there... I need you to understand. I have anger management issues. The boxing helps, but I snap really easily. _Especially_ when it's bullying. I need you to know what you're getting into being associated with me." He walked over to the iPod, gesturing towards it. "May I?"

Kurt nodded, his curiosity peaking. He knew Blaine was dangerous. But he was a good guy; he'd never hurt Kurt. Why did he have to be careful?

Blaine motioned for Kurt to take a seat, so he pulled up a stool by the side a perched upon it, crossing a leg and paying adapt attention.

_"Uh-ooh_

_Uh-oh oh, oh,_

_There's a place that I know,_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_If I show it to you now,_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts._

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am."_

Kurt watched with rapid attention, stunned at the emotion in Blaine's voice. He spoke of loneliness, of abandonment, of a desperate desire to trust. It broke his heart.

_"Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?"_

Tears started forming in his eyes without his consent, and he tightened the muscles in his ass to keep them in. Blaine was singing with his heart open, conveying to Kurt that's he's been hurt, and he could hurt him too.

_"Like a diamond, from black dust,_

_It's hard to know what can become,_

_If you give up._

_So don't give up on me._

_Please remind me who I really am, yeah!_

_Everybody's got a dark side._

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?"_

Blaine needed support. He needed a safe place, someone to see past his hard, hurt, protective barrier to the boy he was underneath. His voice betrayed the pain he felt when everyone refused to try, how broken he felt. He needed someone to _know_ him.

_"Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Just tell me that you will stay._

_Promise me you will stay._

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Just promise me you will stay._

_Promise me you will stay._

_Will you love me, with my dark side?_

_Ohh!"_

Kurt made a decision then. Blaine Anderson had taken ahold of him, tipped his world and then righted it. The very _least_ he could do was be here for this boy, same as he had been there for him already.

_"Everybody's got a dark side._

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away."_

The music slowly faded in the background, Blaine's quick panting filling the air. Kurt held his gaze steadily, rising from his chair slowly. He approached Blaine silently, stopping a few feet in from of him. Blaine swallowed thickly, terrified hope radiating from his golden brown eyes.

Kurt opened his arms. Blaine gasped, the most beautiful and gratifying smile lighting up his face, melting Kurt's heart a little more. Laughing in delirious happiness and disbelief, Blaine clutched the boy close to him, burying his nose into his neck and breathing in his scent. Kurt held him tight, titling his head to whisper in the boy's ear.

"_You know that we're worth it_."

* * *

_Detention_.

Kurt cringed every time he remembered that's where they were heading. This was ridiculous. He was _Kurt Hummel_. Kurt Hummel does _not_ get _detention_. Especially not because of _bullying_! That was ludicrous. After all he's been through, did anyone seriously think he'd have the heart to be a bully? Because while he has snark and wit, he is _not_ a bully. He's not.

Blaine appeared unconcerned as they walked down the halls arm in arm, seemingly used to this and lacking regret anyway. He glanced at Kurt every now and then, an amused smile on his lips at Kurt's nervousness. Really, the whole 'good-boy' antic was quite adorable, he had to say. He was actually looking forward to spending two hours in a room with Kurt. Granted, that's all that would happen, but he was happy for it regardless.

They entered the designated room, looking surprised to see Mrs. Schuster, the guidance councilor at the table. She looked equally shocked to see them as well.

"Boys! I didn't realize you two were the ones in trouble. You should both be in Glee club! What happened?"

Blaine shrugged while Kurt shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

The redhead nodded, concern shinning in her large doe eyes. "Well, you know you have to be here from 3 to 5, so I'd suggest taking out some homework to pass the time. No talking either, so I expect complete silence from you two, alright?"

They nodded, taking seats next to each other in the middle row. Kurt finally noticed that Blaine was carrying his own satchel as well, and it surprised him. Being gay was one thing, but seriously? And Kurt though he was the one who screamed it. It definitely shed new light on the so-called 'badboy'.

He startled when he felt a familiar boot clad foot wrap around his ankle. He blushed slightly, trying to keep his smile small and disinterested. Judging by the thrilled grin that grazed Blaine's face, he didn't succeed.

About five minutes into the hour, a folded piece of paper landed on Kurt's desk. He looked at it curiously, glancing at Blaine to see him in the same position, vigilantly working on his homework. He looked at Mrs. Schuster to see her working on her computer, oblivious to them, trusting them a little too much. After small debate, he opened the note, immediately holding in a snort.

It was written in _pink_ ink. The writing was all caps, close together but short in height. Actually quite neat for a boy, Kurt looked at it finding it a bit endearing. He read the note quickly, smiling quietly to himself.

_I'M SO BORED. ALREADY. Q AND A? :D_

Kurt shook his head fondly, tearing out a piece of notebook paper that could be passed back and forth.

_Why not. Favorite color? I'd have to say turquoise._

_PINK. DUH. FAVORITE MUSICAL? AVPM OR RENT._

_Draw between Wicked and Moulin Rogue. Though I am named after Kurt von Trapp in the Sound of Music. Favorite Vogue cover of 2010?_

_AWESOME! TOTES MARION COTILLARD. SHE'S AMAZING!_

_She's amazing! Read Patti LuPone's new book?_

_..._

_..._

_I'M KIDDING, OF COURSE I HAVE._

_Oh thank Gaga. Extra curriculars?_

_FOUNDED THE SUPERHERO CLUB ONCE. AND TV._

_Do I dare ask? And TV?_

_I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT THE BUCKEYES; I'M A COLLEGE FOOTBALL FAN._

_Oh, way to break the stereotype. I was a football player and cheerleader at Dalton._

_YOU'RE SHITTING ME._

_On the life of my Alexander McQueen collection._

_OMG WHAT HAVEN'T YOU DONE?_

_Gone on a date._

_LEGIT?_

_Yes, Blaine. 'Legit'. Despite an all boy's school for three years and high confidence, Kurt Hummel has never had a boyfriend._

_SAME. NEVER REALLY LIKED ANYONE THAT WAY BEFORE._

_Well, at least there's New York, right?_

_... RIGHT. SO! FAVORITE SINGER?_

_Lady Gaga. So inspirational. You?_

_KATY PERRY._

_...I'm sorry, I think you misread your question._

_NOPE. COMPLETELY SERIOUS._

_Idiot, you almost got us caught!_

_YOUR FAULT FOR BREAKING INTO LAUGHTER!_

_Shut up. Special talent?_

_I CAN PLAY SEVEN INSTRUMENTS AND SPEAK THREE LANGUAGES._

_Two languages and one instrument. But I can twirl sai swords and make my own clothes._

_SAI SWORDS?! NO, YOU MUST BE SHITTING ME NOW._

_Don't stereotype me._

_FAR FROM IT. YOU KEEP ZIGGING, RIGHT WHEN I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO ZAG. I LOVE THAT ABOUT YOU._

_Oh... Thank you._

"Boys?"

They looked up quickly, Blaine nonchalantly placing the paper in his notebook as he pretended to look for notes. Emma raised her eyebrows at their feet, which seemed to be cuddling. If feet could cuddle, that was. Shaking her head, she looked back at her laptop, a slow, sultry smile growing on her face. She closed it lightly, turning to face them.

"My husband just sent me a message, there's a... special meeting I have to go to, and... it has to be now, and I'm not sure... when I'll be back. I'm trusting you two not to leave, deface property, have sexual relations, anything, alright?"

She got up and left, missing how Kurt's cheeks erupted in color and Blaine was grinning a cocky smirk, turning towards Kurt and winking over dramatically. Kurt scoffed and shoved at Blaine's shoulder playfully. Blaine rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair leisurely.

"So! We are without supervision! What ever shall we do?" he grinned.

Kurt laughed, reaching in his bag and pulling out his iPod and speaker. "What else? If we were in Glee Club, we'd be singing right now. No reason we can't do so here."

Blaine beamed, getting up and packing his things. Kurt went over to the teachers desk and set up the speaker. By the time he finished, Blaine had moved all the desks to the walls, leaving a large space in the center of the room for dancing and singing.

Kurt shook his head and pressed play. Blaine's eyebrows raised, impressed with what Kurt chose. Kurt smirked at Blaine, waiting for his cue.

_"I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there._

_Another road where maybe I, could see another kind of mind there."_

Blaine was grinning, running to his bag quickly. He pulled out a pair of hot pink Raybans and a black Oaklies, tossing Kurt the black pair. Kurt laughed when he finished his part, putting them on in sync with Blaine.

**"Ooo, then I suddenly see you.**

**Ooo, did I tell you I need you?**

**Every single day of my life."**

The sight of Blaine swinging his body along to the Beatles, wearing hot pink sunglasses and a leather jacket, was so ridiculous Kurt almost missed his part.

_"You didn't run, you didn't lie,_

_You know I wanted just to hold you._

_And had you gone, you knew in time,_

_We'd meet again for I had told you."_

They were having fun with it, circling each other in their dancing. They faced each other for the combined part, using their hands in the performance.

**"_Ooo!_ You were meant to be near me.**

**_Ooo!_ And I want you to hear me.**

**_Say we'll be together every day._**

**_Got to get you into my life!"_**

They both simultaneously stood atop a desk, flinging their arms out as they belted the lyrics to the sky. Kurt used the music break to let his giggles out, where Blaine copied him. They got down, continuing the dance.

**"What can I do, what can I be?**

**When I'm with you I want to stay there.**

**If I'm true I'll never leave,**

**And if I do I know the way there."**

**"_Ooo!_ Then I suddenly see you.**

**_Ooo!_ Did I tell you I need you?**

**_Every single day of my life._**

**_Got to get you into my life!"_**

They were back on the desks.

_**"Got to get you into my life!"**_

Somehow it was decided they were to attempt to walk upon every desk, taking exaggerated steps across the surfaces, still managing their playful circling. At one point Kurt got off, facing Blaine who was looking down at him from a desk.

_"I was alone, I took a ride,_

_I didn't know what I would find there."_

They switched spots, Kurt swinging his hips much more than necessary.

**"Another road where maybe I,**

**Could see another kind of mind there."**

Kurt got down, throwing his head around before pointing at Blaine and poking him in the chest, leading him back with that finger.

_"And suddenly I see you!"_

**"Did I tell you I need you?"**

They went to the middle of the floor, spinning around each other, getting closer little by little. They ripped off their sunglasses to belt out the last line.

**_"Oh!_**

**_I got to get you into my life!"_**

Lips.

The music stopped, and at the exact moment it did, there was a pair of lips on Kurt's mouth.

He froze, noticing there were two hands on his hips, and one of his had ended up placed at Blaine's upper back, his other curled behind him clutching the sunglasses. Blaine tilted his head, his lips applying firm, soft, gentle pressure against Kurt's, moving slowly and patiently.

Kurt breathed in deeply before dropping the sunglasses, clutching the jacket tightly and sliding his free hand into the boy's tamed curls. Blaine moaned deeply, applying more pressure and sliding one hand up to cup Kurt's face delicately, like he was afraid of breaking him. It made Kurt's stomach flutter to be treated so wonderfully, so preciously. He kissed back, hesitance and nervousness vibrating through them both, but they slowly gained confidence the more they kissed.

Eventually oxygen became too important, and Kurt withdrew his mouth, panting heavily, cock twitching at the sight of Blaine's red, kiss swollen lips and dark, lust filled eyes. Blaine moved to his neck, yanking the scarf away so he could place open mouth kisses along the smooth flesh. Kurt moaned softly, throwing his head back to allow the tanned boy more access.

He was on fire. Every nerve felt electrified, and his body was painfully aware of every square inch that was being touched by Blaine. Sparks were fizzing between them, heating the room quickly and thoroughly. Blaine tasted like coffee and cinnamon; it was fucking _devine_. Blaine latched onto the countertenor's collarbone, sucking a purpling bruise into the flawless skin. He nipped and licked gently, and Kurt groaned beautifully.

Blaine blew on the fresh hickey gently before reattaching their lips, pushing the slightly taller boy back until his back hit the door. Kurt hitched in a breath of excitement before gasping, as hands rested just below his ass to lift him up and against the door. Blaine slid himself between Kurt, who automatically wrapped his long legs around the younger boy's hips.

They kissed fervently, both painfully aware of the hard pressure they felt against their thighs. Blaine poked his tongue out, licking Kurt's bottom lip for silent permission. Kurt moaned, granting entrance. His tongue met Blaine's shyly, sending a fresh wave of arousal through him. Shocking them both, his tongue wrapped around Blaine's to tug it into his warm mouth, caressing the slippery muscle with his own.

Blaine was delirious. He wasn't sure what had come over him to lean over and kiss Kurt, but _God_ was he ecstatic he had. Kurt tasted like heaven, like spearmint gum and RedVines. Blaine _really_ loved RedVines. He slowly raised his hands to the boy's ass, giving a firm yet gentle squeeze. Kurt gasped, a broke moan sounding suspiciously like Blaine's name breaking from his throat. He tugged on Blaine's curls, shivering at the growl of arousal that tumbled from the boy's lips.

Kurt was just about to bring his hands lower, to shove his hands under that leather jacket and feel the wonderful curve of the boxer's biceps and shoulders. And he had every intention of doing it, too.

It just so happened that his phone rang at that moment, blaring Mercedes's ringtone "Respect".

It was like a cold bucket of reality was dumped on their heads. Their lips froze, their eyes staring in each other's in shock. Blushing brilliantly, Blaine slowly lowered Kurt to the ground, hesitating before releasing him. He took a step back, but held Kurt's heated gaze. Kurt's phone rang again, and he snapped out of it, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"Hello?" he breathed, voice rough and husky from the deep moans he had been sprouting.

Blaine leaned against a desk, taking in Kurt's disheveled state. His perfect coif was mused from running his fingers through it, some falling delicately into his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips a plump, swollen cherry red. His eyes were wide and dark, slowly gaining a gorgeous shine. His clothes were rumpled and mused, his scarf barely hanging on. The dark, wonderful bruise stood proudly on his collarbone, making Blaine want to expand its coverage.

Kurt Hummel looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Mercedes, calm down, I'm not in a dumpster. Why would I be?" Kurt was saying, a frown on his face. "That happens here?" he asked in disbelief, his jaw popping open. Blaine held in his groan at catching sight of that talented, talented pink tongue.

"I'm in detention." He said, pausing. "...It's a long story. ...The teacher left for a meeting. ...Blaine."

He perked at his name, looking at Kurt questionably. The designer shook his head, a reassuring smile on his face. "No, just Blaine. He's part of the reason I'm here... Not like that, Cedes! I swear, I promise it's not like that... Yes, he's behaving, why wouldn't he?"

His mouth opened in shock, and his cheeks erupted in color. "Mercedes! Just because we're both gay and unsupervised does not mean we're '_getting it on'_!... I don't care what Puck and Santana are saying!... Mercedes, I will not stand here and listen to this!"

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly at the Glee club. How typical of them to jump straight into the gutter, regardless of how spot-on they happened to be this time. But Blaine didn't kiss Kurt because Kurt's gay and available, he kissed Kurt because... because...

Why _did_ he kiss Kurt?

Does he like him? Obviously. Does he enjoy his company? _Extremely_. Did he want to kiss him again? God, he wanted to do so much _more_ than that.

But was this the right decision? Was drawing all this attention to him by being with him worth it to Kurt? He's already having trouble here; a relationship with another guy would only fuel the fire. If Blaine gets the point across, hopefully they'll leave him alone enough. He can't be there to save Kurt every time, as much as he wants, and it'll only get worse if they become an item.

Blaine sighed inwardly. It's best to hold off for now. Wait a little longer, let the school settle down, get used to him. Maybe things will be different then...

"I promise, I'll tell you the story later. I swear. I'm sorry for missing Glee and not telling you where I was so you were worried where to find my body. ... Love you too, boo. Bye."

Kurt hung up, releasing a pent up sigh. Blaine smiled, walking up to the boy and drawing him into his arms. "Trouble in paradise, babe?" he asked teasingly. Kurt smiled beautifully, resting his hands on Blaine's chest. "Not anymore there is," he whispered lowly, winking at Blaine before retracting himself and walking over to collect his things.

Blaine shook his head amused, following to pick up his satchel and forgotten sunglasses. "So, about that just now..."

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Yeah, that. That was... _Wow_, Blaine. As far as first kisses go, that blew all my expectations out the water."

Blaine smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I... _really_ liked doing that, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I did too, Blaine. Gaga, you have _no_ idea. It's just..."

"Too soon?" Blaine supplied, his eyes shinning with understanding. "I agree."

Kurt nodded, a bit relieved. "Yeah. I mean, screw everyone and what they think, but this is my second day and I've already been attacked so much I-"

"Don't," Blaine interrupted. "I get it. I'm still going to kick their asses if anyone even _looks_ at you badly, alright?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine with that."

Mrs. Schuster came back in that moment, hair and clothes riled up and flustered looking. "Boys, you're free to go."

They smirked knowingly at each other. Outside in the hall, Blaine straightened Kurt's scarf so the love bite was hidden from view. "Something tells me we don't want your father to know about that," he murmured. Kurt's eyes widened comically, and he nodded quickly, relaxing and grinning as Blaine laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I've only written smut once. It was straight smut. I'm a virgin straight girl who's never even Frenched. Who has two moms. All smut is based purely off the hundreds of pure Klaine Fanfiction I've read. You have been warned for future readings.**

**Holy shit I wrote a 21 page chapter. What. The Actual. Hell?**


End file.
